gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth
This page is for the character, The Truth. For the missions, see The Truth (mission series). American |affiliations = Carl Johnson Frank Tenpenny (Formerly) Dwaine Jethro Zero |vehicles = The Mothership |businesses = Marijuana Dealing |voice = Peter Fonda }} The Truth is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description is an aging hippie who lives in Flint County and had previously owned a cannabis farm there. As a conspiracy theorist, The Truth is apparently well aware of conspiracies surrounding the government and related organizations (including law enforcement agencies and the police), which causes him to question Carl after doing missions for Mike Toreno. Truth also owns a van dubbed "The Mothership", although he claims to travel via his astral goat, Herbie, and is acquainted with mechanics Dwaine and Jethro, along with electronics expert Zero. History Events of GTA San Andreas The Truth and Carl Johnson became friends while CJ was in exile in the Badlands, with CJ helping Truth in the theft of a combine harvester and the destruction of his own farm's crops after the police learn about the farm. After CJ purchases an abandoned airfield on the outskirts of Las Venturas, The Truth once again seeks CJ's help, this time to steal government property, including a Jetpack from the Area 69 military complex and a containment unit containing unknown "green goo" transported by a heavily guarded train. Truth later appears after Carl and Sweet caused Frank Tenpenny to die, saying that he tried to "beat the system" for 30 years, and complimenting Carl for doing that. Mission appearances GTA San Andreas *First Date/Tanker Commander (Post-mission phone call) *Body Harvest (Boss) *Farewell, My Love... (Post-mission phone call) *Are You Going to San Fierro? (Boss) *Wear Flowers In Your Hair *Black Project (Boss) *Green Goo (Boss) *Don Peyote (Boss/voice) *Riot *End of the Line ; Trivia * On two separate occasions, The Truth calls into the WCTR show Area 53 and talks about various conspiracy-themed topics. He states on the second time he calls in that he has "held them aliens in my own hands." The aliens he may be speaking about may possibly be the substance collected in the mission Green Goo. * When comparing The Truth ingame with his artwork, he seems to be much younger, still having colored hair, instead of gray hair. * The Truth is speculated to have an account on the GTA IV website whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com under the name Trooth. This could also be an easter egg. * Omega bears a strong resemblance to The Truth. Both are conspiracy theorists and hippies, and both believe in extraterrestrials and say that they have seen aliens and Unidentified Flying Objects. Gallery TheTruth-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of "The Truth" BodyHarvestGTASA(3).JPG|The Truth's first meeting with Carl. Riot-GTASA.jpg|Truth in "Riot" GreenGoo-GTASA.png|Truth holding the "Green Goo". The_Truth_Beta.png|BETA version of The Truth, showing that he wear a blue head scarf Navigation de:The Truth es:The Truth fi:The Truth it:The Truth pl:The Truth pt:The Truth ru:Правда Truth, The Truth, The Truth, The